Feliz San Valentín One Shot
by Natth McCarthyLutz
Summary: La historia pertenece a esta loca mentecilla, sin embargo los personajes con creación de la grandiosa Meyer para su saga Twilight.


Durante este último tiempo, la relación con Edward se había vuelto monótona. Los días pasaban sin alguna chispa o emoción. Salvo por la diversión y buena compañía que me causaba su hermano Emmett. De un tiempo, hasta el día de hoy me había vuelto un poco dependiente, sus locuras y ocurrencias siempre me sorprendía de una buena forma. Cada día que terminaba llegaba el momento en el cuál me ponía a pensar de qué forma me estaba aferrando a él. Como lo quería o hasta que punto esta cercanía se iba transformando en algo mas que una simple amistad o que el fuera algo mas que mi cuñado.

Con el paso de las semanas, no solo mis días fueron de él. Sino también mis noches. Siempre encontrábamos algo que hacer, todo era una caja de sorpresas constantes, sorpresas que cada día me cautivaban aún más.

De pronto me encontré pensando en él... no solo en el modo en el que me hacía reír. Sino en como me hacía sentir. Sería un cliché decir que las mariposas comenzaban a revolotear en mi vientre. Pero o hay otro modo de decirlo.

Sumando a ello... el deseo también se hacía cada día más intenso. El calor que sentía mi cuerpo me enloquecía, con cada roce, con cada aliento de sus labios, con solo mirarme... se volvía un juego peligroso, una obsesión que crecía a cada segundo. Una pasión que se desbordaba y no sabía como calmar.

De pronto todas las piezas calzaron en su lugar. La semana entrante Edward debía salir de la ciudad por un viaje de estudios universitarios. Se acercaba el 14 de febrero. Fecha importante que siempre compartí con Edward. Pero ese día no quería otra cosa más que estar con mi cuñado. En resumidas cuentas saciar las ganas de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

Durante los días previos realicé todos los planes que llevaría a cabo ese día. Primeramente pensar que le inventaría a Emmett, aunque no creo que necesitaría excusa alguna. Los dos sabíamos perfectamente que queríamos y hasta donde se nos estaba permitido llegar... Llegaríamos a cualquier lugar, acción o cosa que se nos ocurriese. No había límites esa noche.

Comencé ese día a preparar la cena, la comida italiana era mi especialidad. Arreglé la mesa del comedor, con algunas velas, luz a medio iluminar. Vino y la vajilla correspondiente. Luego el postre lo serviría en la sala de estar, acomodé el sofá, arreglé los cojines y agregué algunas esencias de aromas dulces, un par de velas y música que hiciera cómoda la estadía.

Subí a mi habitación a arreglarme. Disponía de dos horas aproximadamente. Me metí al baño, preparé un relajante baño de tina y me sumergí en él. El agua estaba tibia. Cerré mis ojos pensando en lo que había echo por lograr la noche que se me venía a continuación. Sin pensarlo mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer mi cintura suavemente, luego mi vientre, jugueteando en mi ombligo. Bajando un poco mas hacia la zona de mi pubis. Aunque no me permití más. Me salí, sequé y comencé a arreglar mi cabello, lo dejé suelto con algunas ondas. Luego me dispuse a poner loción en mi piel para dejarla mas suave con algunas gotas de perfume en mi cuello y detrás de mis oídos. Había comprado lencería de color negro, unas pequeñas bragas y un bra que resaltaban un poco más mis senos. Por encima llevaba un vestido negro algo corto pero elegante y algo insinuante.

Pasaron algunos minutos mas hasta que sentí la puerta golpear. Bajé la escalera algo apresurada y abrí la puerta. No había nadie... salvo un ramo de rosas puestas en el piso y una pequeña nota que decía "el límite hoy son las estrellas" reí al leerla.

- _Emmett?_ - susurré entre mis labios con mi voz algo temblorosa, pero no recibí respuesta. - Ya no juegues - salí al jardín y no estaba. De pronto sentí un pequeño pañuelo tapar mis ojos. Sonreí y me dejé llevar

- _Que hermosa estás princesa_ - susurró él en mi oído haciéndome estremecer. Pasando sus manos por mi cintura - Vamos adentro - me dirigió al interior de la casa sin destapar mis ojos.

- _Que juguetón que estás_ - dije entre dientes. Presentí que llegábamos a la sala.

- _No te imaginas todas las cosas que tengo en mente_ - habló en voz ronca, la cuál me llegó hasta el último nervio del interior de mi cuerpo.

- _Me las dirás?_ - volví a susurrar tratando de hacerlo con voz firme.

- _Te lo demostraré_ -

Sus dedos se colaban por entre mi cintura y caderas, Subiendo... bajando levemente en suaves caricias. Mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar. Las sensaciones dentro de mí volaban, mis deseos explotaban como pequeños juegos artificiales. Me apoyé en su cuerpo, sonreí un poco mordiendo mi labio inferior al sentir su miembro rozar mis nalgas.

- _Que sucede amor?_ - me hablaba con voz imponente y ronca. Con picardía que se dejaba ver entre líneas.

- _Me gusta sentirte así_ -

-_ Así como?_ - sus dedos jugaban ahora en mis muslos, abriendo mis piernas, tocando el borde de mi vestido. De pronto mi sexo se encontraba palpitante. Deseoso de que sus dedos llegaran allí.

- _Excitado por mí y para mí_ - soné dulce y algo traviesa.

-_ No te imaginas cuanto bebé_ -

Ahora sus manos decididas me apretaron contra él, moví mis caderas en su pelvis, rozando mis nalgas en su miembro nuevamente, despertando cada vez mas su excitación, así como el hacía con sus caricias en mi. Poco a poco subió mi vestido, dejando entrever mis bragas. Las acarició con la yema de sus dedos. Sentía su respiración en mi oído algo agitada. Poco a poco su mano se acercó a mi entrepierna, acariciando mis muslos, apretándolos, sobándolos. Haciendo cada centímetro de mi piel suyo. Cerré mis ojos al sentir que el deseo me quemaba. Sus dedos comenzaban a jugar en mi sexo, por sobre la tela de mi tanga. Me hacía suspirar poco a poco. Masajeaba por entre mis labios vaginales, a lo que respondía con jadeos de entre mi boca. Luego dejó caer mi ropa interior y sus dedos rápidamente buscaron mi clítoris, masajeándolo rápidamente, en movimientos circulares.

- _Aaahhh amooor_ - dije en un jadeo algo fuerte

- _Te gusta? lo disfrutas?_ - me dijo también en pequeños jadeos

- _Mmmmm siiii ahhhmmm siiii_

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó entre sus brazos, mis piernas tiritaban. A lo que él no cesó sus movimientos. Ahora sus dedos jugueteaban con cada uno de mis labios vaginales, los sobada lentamente y luego rápido. Me apretaba contra él. A lo que su erección crecía entre su pantalón y bóxer. Sin dejarme recuperar el aliento, con sus dedos me penetró sin aviso alguno. Mi piel se erizó, mi vientre se contrajo y jadeos no dejaban de escapar de mi boca. Retorció un poco los dedos dentro de mí, los movía hacia dentro y fuera. Con cada segundo que pasaba me mojaba aún más.

- _Me gusta que lo disfrutes. Eres mía_ - susurraba a cada segundo - _solo mía_ -

Sus dedos cesaron un poco los movimientos. Mientras yo recuperaba el aliento. Aunque sus manos ahora de deshicieron de mi vestido, a medida que bajaba el cierre en mi espalda recorría mi piel. Lo dejó caer, y no bastaron más de algunos segundos en que también lo hizo mi bra. Me tomó y me dio vueltas hacia él. Le sonreí coqueta. A lo que su mirada descendió.

- _Oh maldición... tus pecho_s -sus manos los apretaron y masajearon- _son perfectos_ -saboreaba sus labios mientras los seguía apretando.

- _Mmmmmmm amoooor_ - fue lo único que salió de mi boca, en una seguidilla de jadeos placenteros. Mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con mis pezones, poniéndolos duros, jalándolos y retorciéndolos un poco.

Mis dedos se dirigieron a su pantalón. Bajándolo rápidamente. La palma de mi mano se dirigió donde se notaba la erección de su miembro.

- _Princesaaaa uuhhhh_ -

Susurró él y proseguí. Masajeando su miembro en movimientos rápidos de arriba hacia abajo, bordeando su erección. A medida que mis masajes aumentaban sus manos jugaban un poco más brusco con mis pechos. Bajé su bóxer, liberando su erección a lo que sus manos se pusieron a los costados de su cuerpo, al igual que las mías. Nos contemplamos un par de minutos, disfrutando de observar cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro. Nos miramos y sonreímos.

- _amor_ - susurré con voz algo débil

- _amor_ - respondió él algo tierno

Juntamos nuestros cuerpos y nos fundimos en un apasionante beso. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban, nuestras bocas se poseían, mordisqueándonos los labios. Jugueteando con nuestras lenguas de un lado a otro. Sus manos me tomaron de las caderas alzándome un poco, llevándome hacia el sofá, recostándome en él. Mis piernas se abrieron y su cuerpo se posó entre ellas. Nos seguíamos besando sin parar, mientras nuestros cuerpos se rozaban una y otra vez. Sentí mis pechos rozarse en su pecho. Mi vientre en su abdomen, su miembro en mi sexo.

- _Hazme tuya_ - susurré entre sus besos y boca, mientras mis manos se preparaban apoyándome del sofá.

- _Siempre_ - Susurró entre jadeos.

Su mano bajó a su miembro, sosteniéndolo. Buscó la entrada de mi vagina y me penetró lentamente. Sin despegar su vista de mis ojos. Sonreí en señal de aprobación y el continuó. Haciéndome jadear apenas. Haciéndome disfrutar del momento. Mis piernas se abrían un poco mas acomodándome a cada movimiento.

- _mmmmmm aaahhhhh_- jadee al sentir su miembro completamente dentro de mí. Sus manos se aferraron del borde del sofá y comenzó sus movimientos algo suaves pero duros. Mientras yo seguía jadeando, casi sin respiración. Su aliento inundaba mi rostro y comenzó a jadear también.

- _Me encanta_s - me repetía entre jadeos cortos y yo respondía con sonrisas.

Su movimiento de penetración se aceleró, al igual que mis jadeos. Sus dedos bajaron entre nuestros cuerpos, ahora tocaba mi clítoris un poco más rápido.

- _aaaahhh mmmmmmm Emmett_ - dije entre gemidos. Haciendo que mi cuerpo se contrajera hacia él. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos llevándome casi al borde de mi éxtasis total.

- _uuuhhhhhh aahhhmmm Bella_ - gimió entre susurros cortos- _Mi Bella_ -

Su miembro se encontraba tenso dentro de mi vagina. No dejaba de moverse sobre mí, mis piernas se elevaron poco a poco y llegué al orgasmo, notándose en mis gemidos que inundaban la sala. Él me sonrió al sentir que lo llenaba de mis fluidos. Minutos después su cuerpo chocó duro contra mis caderas, sentí como su semen llenaba poco a poco mi interior. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, mi cuerpo y el suyo con algo de sudor. Se posó encima de mi cuerpo totalmente, acariciando mi rostro. Me besó como nunca nadie lo había echo, ni haría jamás. La yema de mis dedos recorría su espalda. Mientras mi respiración se calmaba poco a poco.

- _Feliz San Valentín amor_ -susurré en su oído -

- _Feliz Día bebé_ - él río como siempre - _Mi Bella_

- _Mi Emmett_ -


End file.
